The Blood Games
by EcargWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: Mayla is from a family of celebrities. Her Grandma is the Mockingjay. When suddenly the President disappears, the new ruler of Panem brings back the games, deadlier than ever... Rated T because it's the Hunger Games so blood, guts and gore is probable. ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1 All you need is love

AN: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so be nice in reviews! Please review if you can and I love constructive criticism as well.

Chapter 1 All you need is love

Swallowing hard, I slid under the wire. The sun was warm on my back as I stood up and looked at my surroundings, there was nothing but dark trees, shadows and other foliage. I smiled, perfect place for hunting, and hiding.

As soon as I had reached the top of one of the tallest trees, my eyes began scanning the area. Clutching my bow, I saw a lone grey wolf, these guys were hard, but my bow was new and I wasn't going to let it's first hunt down.

The wolf started moving away from me, to a near stream, so I started to slowly lower myself down. Once on the ground, I became part of the shadows, silently stalking my prey.

Once in position, I recollected everything Grandma had taught me, pulling my bow, I waited for the perfect moment.

"Mayla?, Mayla!"

Too late, the wolf ran into the darkness. I swore under my breath.

"WHAT?!" I shout, in frustration. " Leave me alone Fin!"

Fin's my stupid little brother. Even though he 14, the forest was no place for him. Both dad and mom agree, Fin is an amazing artist, like Grandpa, but is hopeless at survival. Me, being 16, I have much experience.

"Errr...Dinner time, what else?"

"Fin, I'll be there, just go away"

"Yeah, but it's ready now!"

Letting out a cry of defeat, and I march back to my brother. He is leaning against a tree casually, right next to the wire (probably to jump over if something comes) his dark hair sweeped across his face and his chocolate brown eyes staring at me. Fin was a slender, slightly muscular, stocky build. Like Grandpa. Many girls liked him, but, to my utter annoyance, I can't help being protective. I have two siblings, Fin and my little sister, Ty, she is only 12.

"Ready?" he says after I returned my bow into a hollow tree.

"Yeah"

Fin then smirked and jumped over the fence, I quickly followed him home.

"Hey, Mom" I said cheerfully as possible, hoping she wouldn't notice my empty bag. Mom's back was facing me, so I began to slowly back out of the kitchen. Our house is bigger than most, because we live in Victors Village. The Village was designed for people who won a game called The Hunger Games, so our house was unnaturally big for District 12. We live here, because in one of the last Hunger Games, Grandma and Grandpa won. The Hunger Games was a fight to the death between two children from each district, it's a hateful, gruesome thought yet it was completely natural back then. Since no else lives here (well there was Haymitch, but he passed away a year ago) the Capitol let us take one of the houses.

I ran into my room, and stared at my empty game bag, annoyed with Fin. Then, suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called. Dad entered, a frown buried deep in his forehead, which is very unusual for my dad, because he's the smily one . My Dad, as the rest of my family are descended from heroes. Dad was son to Gale Hawthorne, my Grandma's best friend. Yep, that's right, Grandpa Gale and Grandma Madge. And Grandpa Peeta and Grandma Katniss.

This is why I am so different in my district, my skin is snow pale (Great Aunt Prim and Great Grandma) my hair is a mix between blonde and brown (Grandpa Peeta and Grandpa Gale), my slightly small height (Grandma Madge) and finally my hunting skills- Grandma Katniss. Mum says I would be very pretty if I wanted to be, but I never wanted to focus on looks, I am all about hunting. We might not need my kill, but mum cooks it anyway and I have time to relax and be myself.

"May...you need to come see this." This is when I begin to frown, slowly following my dad into the living room, the TV glares in my face. Joining the rest of my family, I sit down next to mum and Ty.

A skinny looking man with a pointy face and ash grey hair appears. On the screen there is a caption saying:

"President Malbor"

But that was not our President.


	2. Chapter 2 Thriller

Chapter 2 Thriller

My heart felt like someone was beating it like a drum. There was so many questions left unanswered; what happened to President Diddlerye?; who was this strange man?; and most importantly, what did he have planned for Panem?!

I slowly turned to Ty, her innocent blue eyes staring at me, the questions I thought of were in her eyes. Tucking her dark hair out of her face, I told her it would be alright. She nodded, but tears still swam in her eyes, if they fell I knew I would break down too, her sadness would make a fully grown man fall to his knees, so it defiantly had an effect on me. It was there and then promised myself I would let no harm come to Fin and Ty.

Then, President Malbor began to speak.

"Panem" he said in a sly, slurry voice "President Diddlerye has been soft on you"

I could almost feel that the whole of my country hanging on each of his words.

"You have been beginning to feel like you are the same standard as The Capitol" he let out a short, mocking laugh.

"This is not true. The Capitol has power over you like you would never imagine. All of you deserved to be punished, but the question is how?"

I nearly stopped breathing.

"And I think we all know the answer to that..."

"No!" I cry "No, no, no, no ,no!" No one try's to stop me, they are all in shock.

"Panem, there is one way, only one way..."

"Please" I whisper "Oh God please!"

"Let's play a game." Malbor finally says with the most evil smile imaginable.

"The rules of the game are fairly simple, each district offers three children, one a boy, one a girl and one a surprise in the age range from 12 to 18. They are taken to the Capitol and train for two weeks. After their training they are placed in arena in front of the whole of Panem, this arena can consist of anything from a scorching desert to a freezing ice terrain. They are then made to fight to the death, ladies and gentleman, welcome to The Blood Games!"

At this point mom bursts into tears, no one can blame her, 'This can't be happening' I scream in my head, I turn to Ty, perfect silver tears fall down her face, she must be what sad angels look like. The sadistic man on the screen turns and leaves, then Dad threw a pillow at the TV. The TV budged slightly, then toppled over. "Great" I thought "Now I don't have to watch the games".

I climbed into my bed crying that night. What's the matter with me? I never cry! "This will only make it worse for Ty!" I screamed to myself in my head, I take a deep breath. That's better.

When I calmed down, I began to think of the games. "There are designed for us" I whispered "Fin, Ty and I, they want revenge..." Hot tears burned my eyes again, I wouldn't let them die. I would easily give up my life for them, but then Fin would kill himself for Ty. Either way not all of us would get out alive. "So there's one simple answer" I thought " Don't get reaped" Like that was possible, the Capitol had to have made the games again for a reason. I was the reason.


	3. Chapter 3 One night only

AN: Thank you to the people who reviewedwasps specially Fastlivxxx who has shown great enthusiasm! More reviews would be great please! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3 One night only

The reaping day was one to remember. I sat on my bed staring at Gran Madge's dress. She wanted me to wear it after Katniss explained her's was burnt. I finally pull it on and comb my hair, mom wanted me to wear it loose, it fell past my shoulders to my elbows and curled slightly at the end. I stare at myself in the mirror, my curves were shown off by the way the dress fell. I looked, by my surprise, quite pretty, well I would have if I hadn't had large dark rings under my eyes. I had had a night-mare that kept me up.

I dreamt I was underground and was trapped in a cell, I banged on the door but no one would let me out, suddenly a woman came in, she walked with meaning. Her stringy grey hair fell just past her shoulders and she spoke to me "If we burn, you burn with us". At that moment I realised it was Gran, but when I tried to speak another woman came in, she was very old and skinny, very much an undead skeleton, she had no eyes just pitch black socket holes. She reached to me, her boney hand crawling with veins, suddenly a arrow past through her left eye socket hole, she screamed a evil, laughing scream and fell towards me. That's when I woke up.

This really spooked me, her scream still rang in my ears as I walked down stairs. I decided to skip breakfast. Ty wore a pretty red lace dress, just past her knees and white sandals. While Fin wore a smart blue shirt with black pants. Grandpa Gale came in and smiled sadly "You all look...look..." he croaked, he knew he couldn't say it without crying, breathing deeply "Great".

Tears swam in everybody's eyes. Ty ran to him and hugged him, Gale began crying and Ty shoulders were shaking, she had broken down too. We stood there, not knowing what to do, Ty finally let go and took my hand. As I gazed into her big eyes, I knew I going to cry.

Thankfully Grandpa Peeta spoke up " We better go..."

After so much hugging, Fin and I took one of Ty's hands each and set off down the road. We were joined by loads of kids, that gave me hope, but I still knew at least two of them wouldn't have tea with their family tonight, or maybe never again...


	4. Chapter 4 Mine

AN:Ok, a much larger chapter now! Hope you like it, the dreaded reaping...oooooooooo!

Chapter 4 Mine

Once I had given two heartfelt hugs to my siblings, I quickly joined my age group. My cousin Ashby joined me, she looked like she was hyperventilating. "Are you right Ash?" I asked, she then nodded, looked like if she opened her mouth she would vomit. Tearing my eyes away from my too worried cousin, I looked on the stage, there where three coloured glass balls filled with slips of paper.

Ivena Doreset then entered, almost skipping in delight. Her lemon yellow hair bouncing on top of her head. As I look at her, she really did remind me of a lemon. My stomach roared for breakfast. She wore a yellow blazer and a yellow and white checkered skirt up to her knee. She also wore tiny yellow pumps, too small for her feet, with a tiny bow on each foot.

"Oh Hello, district 12" she said a high pitched bubbly squeak " Now you should all know what happens, if you have paying attention in school, but for you lazy children out there I will explain" she walked over to the pinky-purple ball "In this ball is all the names of the district's girls, each girl has their name written on one piece of paper"

"Probably more for us" I thought of Ty, my heart ached.

Ivena walked over to the second ball, coloured blue " This, boys and girls, has all the names of the district's boys on, also one piece of paper"

"Fin" I whispered.

Ivena walked over to the last ball, it had no colour and was by far the biggest.

"This is The Surprise Ball." Ivena seemed to marvel at ball, like it was a beautiful piece of art work, I shivered.

"It holds the name of every child between 12 to 18 in the district, with two slips each!"

She let out a giggle, it made me want to drive a knife though her heart, how dare she laugh at something so cruel! At least two children are to die in a few weeks and even if the victor was from 12 he or she can't escape the fact that 38 children had just died for TV, they would be scared forever.

"And now for the girls! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

I growled.

She tiptoed over to the pink ball, and plunged her hand into it, she swirled her hands around for a few seconds, then picked out a slip.

My heart was almost coming out of my chest, this one little slip would decide my fate, my life...my future...

Ivena walked over to the microphone and projected her bubbly accent into it"The first tribute for District12 is...Mayla Hawthorne!"

I stop. As I look around everything is fuzzy, the world has gone quiet. I can't hear my heart anymore... maybe it's stopped? But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Suddenly I see Fin's face, it was like a slap on the cheek. I can hear again now, but no one talks, only Grandma Katniss screaming to volenteer, she was never the same after the rebellion.

"No, I volunteer," she screams "Take me, not Prim! No anyone but Prim!" Is that how she sees me? Just a young innocent little girl? Maybe, that's how the Capitol sees me...

"Mayla!" Ivena screams, she must have called my name a few times because her happy-go-lucky image has gone and been replaced by burning, angry eyes and hands on hips.

She is staring at me.

I stalk forwards, fear replaced by anger, how dare she make fun of me, I'll show-I hear Ty. "Mayla no! No! No! No!" It shatters my heart into tiny pieces, but I keep going, one look at her face and I going back to fuzzy world.

I finally get onto the stage, I see my family, Ty and Katniss screaming, Fin, Dad, Mum and Peeta silently crying. Gale has letting out a impressive string of curses that almost make me smile, until a peacekeeper holds up his gun.

"Stop Gale!" Grandpa stops and looks at me, he then kiss his three fingers and hold them to my direction. That signal then ripples through the rest of the crowd until only the people on stage aren't doing it. I choke down the tears.

Ivena, who is probably bored and/or wants the camera back on her goes to the second ball. Everyone stops what they're doing and look at her, Ivena smiles picks up a slip on the surface and scurries back to the microphone.

"Please not Fin, please, please..." I whisper over and over again.

Ivena then says into the microphone-

"And our second tribute of District 12 is Haden Stockbend!" I turn to the boys side, the 17 section stirs then the crowd spilt to let through a handsome 17 year old. He had cropped shoulder length black hair and stunning blue eyes. He was tall and muscular and had nicely tanned skin. My heart fluttered slightly. Get a grip of yourself May! You have to kill him soon!

He looked fairly confident as he walked onto the stage, he was easily 6ft and I was only 5.1ft.

"Alright now you two shake hands" He gripped my hand firmly and gave it a reassuring squeeze, I couldn't help myself but give him a small smile, Ivena giggled and I let go of his hand and gave her a deathly glare, she stopped and crossed the stage to The Surprise Ball. "Now let's see who the final tribute is...here we go!" She came back to us and said into the microphone-

"Oooh, and our Suprise tribute is- Tybella Hawthorne"

And fuzzy world was back, the world was shaking as the peacekeepers hold me back, I see Ty, her face scared and confused, the worst part is I can't volenteer, can't even save her, she runs to me and I jump of the stage. I wrap my arms around her, pressing her against my chest, and just as the peacekeepers advance-

"I volenteer! Me! I volenteer!" calls someone, I recognise as Fin

"No, Fin!"

"I volenteer!" calls a small voice, it wasn't Fin or Katniss, it was someone familiar though.

A little 12 year old girl pushes through the crowd, and runs up the stage.

"I volenteer"

I let out a cry of relief for Ty and hide her in the crowd. Haden takes my arm and leads me back on stage.

Ivena then lowers the microphone and bends down herself, the girl looks only 4.2ft.

"So what is your name dear?"

"Savia Cronin"

"Well shake hands with Mayla and Haden then sweety"

I pull her into a hug, "Thank you so much" I whisper in her ear as I squeeze her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I let her go, and she pushes up her glasses up her nose, they look way too big for her.

She shakes with Haden then Ivena takes spotlight again. "Well ladies and gentleman I give you the tribute's from District 12, for the very first annual Blood Games!"


	5. Chapter 5 Be back soon

AN: I am so happy! Thank you to Ohlookamockingjay for following my story and DysfunctionalFamilyMember for adding it to her favourites, it made me so happy! Without further ado...CHAPTER 5!

Chapter 5 Be back soon

The tribute room was made completely out of wood, apart from the comfy red couch on the side, next to the window. I refused to sit on such a Capitol thing, so I paced back and forth across the room.

One of the three peacekeepers guarding me, opened the door. Ty and Fin were walked in.

Ty raced to me, I opened my arms to let her in, Fin already taller than me, was behind Ty hugging us both. We all started crying and stayed like that for a few minutes. It struck me that I might never see them grow up.

"You have to win" cried Ty, when Fin mumbled something unaudiable.

"I-I will" I croaked, it was so hard thinking of how they would see me killing, Fin has been in the forest to help me with my game, but I will be killing human, for them.

We stayed standing, recalling the happiest of memories like when Mum tried to give Fin a haircut or that family food-fight we had a few months ago...

Just as Ty was recalling a story about a rabbit, the peacekeepers came and dragged them away, Fin went silently, but Ty started screaming at them. One finally picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

I stood there trying to process what happened, when Mum, Dad Grandpa Peeta, Grandpa Gale and Madge walked in. Mum and Madge couldn't stop crying, Gale said something about a bow and Peeta tryed to talk strategies.

"Never light a fire at night, find a cave, get some allies..." I tryed to listen but everything was blurry. Soon they were gone and Katniss walked in.

She sat down on the red couch and stared down at her hands.

"You have to win" she said in a whisper

"I know..."

"No! Listen to me May! You need to win, and do it fairly! No star-crossed lovers, or breaking the arena! Just imagine what will happen to Ty and Finnnick! They will be tortured for you, especially Tybella, you know how fragile she is! You need to act like a career, get some allies, kill the rest off, then kill them in their sleep!"

I was silent, Katniss never shouted, all she did was sleep and eat at our house and then wondered off somewhere, she was like a lodger. Katniss left and left me with the peacekeepers.

Soon Ivena came in.

"Come on now Mayla! We don't want to miss the train" she piped, I stayed where I was.

"Haden will be there..." she said with a giggle, I scowled, she obviously thought we were are to be star- crossed lovers, well she was wrong, I would ally with him and eventually kill him, before vice versa.

Sorry it isn't much but I will upload Chapter 6 soon! Review if you can!


	6. Chapter 6 Young

Chapter 6 Young

As soon as Haden, Savia and I got on the train, we were whisked off at full speed. We found a carriage which had a circle large blue couch in the middle with a circular table in it.

Haden jumped over onto the couch "We need to talk strategies" he was very quiet, he may look confident, but really he would be mistaken for an Avox if he didn't speak when needed.

I clambered over with Savia, sitting opposite Haden, an Avox brought us some water, then left us alone.

"So what do you suggest" I said trying to sound as casual he did.

"We be allies"

"Is that it?"

"Well maybe we could team up with some others?"

"The careers?"

"Hell no!"

We sat in silence for a few minutes, finally Savia piped up-

"How about a six? Good for defence and attack. We would equal District 1 and 2 if they went together."

"I like that" Haden and I said simultaneously.

At that moment Ivena skipped in and told us to get changed to meet our mentor. I already knew it was Peeta.

I walked into my carriage and saw a small wooden wardrobe. I opened it to find a

plain purple vest and blue shorts, quickly I changed out of Madge's dress and into my chosen outfit. I then knock on Savia's door and entered when I heard a quiet "Come in".

I walked in and saw Savia in a little green dress and black boots.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I, um, came to say thank you. Again. For volenteer in my sister's place"

"It's OK, I have my own reasons"

We stood in an awkward silence.

"If you don't mind me asking...why did you...volenteer?" I asked in desperation.

"Well, the thing is...my older sister is terminal and the Capitol wouldn't give us the medicine to cure her, unless one of us volenteered..."

Two things happened;

One, my heart went out to this brave little girl, so desperate to save her sister,

Two, so much anger suddenly boiled in side of me, my nails cut the palm of my skin,

"I've seen you in the bakery" I said, she was the one who loved the scones so much "You have older sisters, why you?"

Savia pushed up her glasses again (she seemed to have to constantly do that) and tucked her mouse blonde hair behind her ears.

"We drew straws"

"What?!" I screamed " You're only twelve! Your FIVE older siblings were so selfish, not even to tell you to stop?"

Savia had tears in her eyes "Yes" she choked,

I drew her into a warm hug, keeping her there while she wept. "But your so young..." I whisper to myself...

AN: I know, I know now I am just being horrible, I put Savia up for slaughter! *all gasp*


	7. Chapter 7 I'm into you

AN: Thank you so much to everyone that has either followed, favourited or reviewed, it is really encouraging! Thank you Ryanpotter and Fastlivxxx who have done all of those things! You guys are awesome! Finally we have reached the Capitol!

Chapter 7 I'm into you

When the train finally stopped at the Capitol, I jumped to the closest window and looked out side. It was all too much.

The people were all dyed oranges and pinks, Savia even said she saw a checkered man, the one person I did see with normal coloured skin had ty-dye rings around her like a planet. People had modified pupils to look like stars or hearts, some had no pupil or iris. All the clothes were rediculously skinny, glittery and colourful (sort of like the people) and it made me sick.

"Alright everybody off!" said Ivena bubbly, who to me now looked quite ordinary. Haden and Savia joined me as I walked off.

Suddenly, I cornered by cameras and speakers, people shouting out random questions

"Do you think you have a good chance on winning?"

"How do you feel about someone taking your sister's place?"

"Do you and Haden get along...?"

"Out of the way!" screams Ivena, it shocks everyone, she isn't really the sort of shouty person. Everyone silently moves, mumbling apologies, letting through a crack in the crowd I gratefully run through it.

We finally arrive at the hotel. This scares me, the people who I will be killing (or killed by) will be too close for comfort, I will train with them and sleep near them.

Ivena explains joyfully that District 12 have the penthouse, the top room in the building. Ivena, Peeta, Haden, Savia and I squish into the elevator. It suddenly shoots up, knocking me off balence, thankfully Haden catches me.

"Thanks" I say breathless. We stay like this for a few seconds, his hands on the small of my back, my arms around his neck. It feels...right, then he breaks eye contact, placing me firmly on my feet.

Hearing the ding brings me back to reality, "You have to kill him" I think. The door opens to reveal a long white corridor, Ivena gives a quick tour, Haden's room, then opposite my room, Savia next door to me, Peeta's room, her room, the dinnig room and the living room.

Ivena tells us to be showered and changed for my prep team and stylist in a few hours. I peer into my room, it is HUGE. The bed could fit twelve of me, the wardrobe had more clothes in it I have ever even owned and the bathroom is as big as my living room back home, and as you know I have a big family.

I quickly undress, I may not like the Capitol but I am curious, and step into the shower, I press a green button, then a pink one, then a white one. I am then sprayed by warm soapy water and I come out smelling strawberries and lilies. I press another and it automatically drys my hair.

I then explore the wardrobe, most of it is the Capitol junk, but I manage to pick out a plain blue V-neck, which sleeves come down to my elbows and some white shorts. I brush my hair, then braid it back. I walk into the living and find only Haden in there.

He is lounging on a couch, his arms resting on back of the couch, I sit on the couch as well, on the other side. He turns to me "So..."

"Yeah?" I say raising my eyebrows

"What's your favourite colour?"

I laugh

"What?"

"The first question you ask me about my self is about colours?!"

"Yeah, we're allies, so I guess we should know the basics about each first."

"Ok then, green, forest green"

"Do you hunt there?"

"Yes" I admit, I don't know why, but I feel my secret is safe with him "So what's your favourite colour, then?"

"Um...blue"

"What kind?"

"The colour of your eyes" he said almost seductively, but I worked for me, I had turn pretend to suddenly be interested in a magazine, so he couldn't see my blush.

"Is he flirting?" I think to myself, flipping through the pages "Get a grip May, he is just pulling you in for the games."

"What about you're family?" I ask wanting to change the subject

"Well, I have a little sister, Winnow, and a twin baby brothers Rynal and Daymond"

"That's cute"

"Not really, my mom died a few weeks after the twins were born, dad was diagnosed with depression, so there was no one to feed them, I tried to get a job in the mines, but they wouldn't allow it, they got really weak, but luckily they got better some how, they turn one in a few weeks."

"Oh" realising if he doesn't win, he couldn't feed his family.

"What about you?" he asked

"Um...well there are quite a lot of us, I have my mom and dad, Fin and Ty, and...Grandma Madge, Grandpa Gale, Grandpa Peeta and Grandma Katniss."

He looked really shocked " Wow, so...a family of celebrities, please explain in more detail."

"Well Katniss and Peeta won together in the last Hunger Games, they got married and had Mom, her name is Primrose, and Uncle Cinna. When District 12 was burnning down in the rebellion Gale saved Madge from her house, which killed her family, maids and cousin who was visiting, Madge left and was taken to District 2 as an unknown hostage, then when the rebellion was over Gale met Madge in District 2 and they got married and had my dad. Then my dad, a historian was writing a book on the rebellion, so visited District 12, met my mom and didn't want to leave her. I guess the rest you can work out."

"Wow, again"

"I know...a lot of drama"

"Actually it sounds pretty cool"

My face lights up, no one really likes me, because they think I am a spoilt brat with a rich family, but just him saying that meant a lot.

"Thanks"

He moved closer "So I guess you a lot of hunting experience, maybe you could teach me..." he says softly, WHAT IS HE DOING!, I staring at him cooly.

"I don't know, it takes a lot of hard work." Then I get of the couch and walk away. Its just for the games, just for the games, I say to myself. I feel Haden's gaze still on me as go to meet my stylist.


	8. Chapter 8 Highway to hell

AN: Ok, this is my favourite chapter so far!

Chapter 8 Highway to hell

"Arggggghhhhhhhh!" I screamed, Xena had just ripped all the hair on my arm off. Xena is part of my prep team along with Freyol and Handus.

Xena and Freyol both had bright pink skin with green stripes going across them like some sort of dress. Xena's pupils with red and Freyol had purplely-pink irises. In short, nothing about them was natural.

"Shhhhh!" cried Handus, the only male in the team, he is what's I call a human picnic blanket, he was furry. His fur was a navy blue with tartan stripes of green, yellow and red running across him. Crazy. Right now he was doing my hair he said it was too much like Katniss'es, so he was layering it, trust me, I didn't go down with a fight. I was kicking and screaming, but they brought in this air-fresher thing and sprayed it, it paralysed everything in my body apart from my mouth.

"Keep calm dear, it won't hurt so much after this one"

Hot tears burnt my eyes, but I couldn't wipe them, because of obvious reasons. My limbs, even though paralysed, stung like hell. It was like flames were licking them.

"Done!" called Freyol.

"Thank god!"

"With your toes!" she continued, I realised there was much more pain to come.

* * *

"There you go dear! That wasn't so bad was it?"

I growled, Katniss said they were like inceccont children, but all I saw was evil, yet colourful, people.

"Ok, now let's get you back in that robe." That's right I was naked, in front of total strangers, didn't the Capitol believe in own rights to the body? Probably not, I have seen three colourful people naked wandering the streets, apparently, according to Katniss, they sometimes go nude at the opening ceremony! "Please, please, please no!" I think.

Once in a white silk robe, Handus leads me into a meeting room, there I sit and an Avox come in with two sandwiches. "Peeta said they had rich, powerful food that took over your taste buds" I think "This is not it! Maybe they want my first Capitol dinner to be at the Training Centre?"

Then after that he had left a new man walked in. He was wearing a purple jacket and black pants and olive green shoes, which matched his quiff. He walked his hands risen to his shoulders, He reminded me of Caesar Flickerman, probably tried to look like him. His eyes were an olive green and his pupils were purple "Some matching!" I thought

"Hello, Mayla darling" he said in a gay voice "It's such a pleasure to meet ya!"

"Wish I could say the same"

"Pardon, darling?"

"You too!"

"Awwww! You're adorable!"

"Thanks"

"Ok, I'm Pastie Jasperstone, so let's speak fashion!"

He sat down, gripping his sandwich tightly, like it jump out of his hands.

"So I was thinking, well snooping, the tributes outfits are way too big and showy, so I thought of something that will knock the others socks off, we show off your body!"

"Oh no! The Pamen is NOT seeing me nude!" I scream at him, he looked startled

"Who anything about your birthday suit, darling?"

I turn red "I-I thought..." he bursts out laughing

"No, no ,no! I meant we show your curves! Something nice and simple, darling"

"Oh"

"Yeah, now I was thinking long and slim. It should be made out of...crushed coal!"

"Crushed Coal?"

"Yeah! It will be nice and soft and slim and gorgeous and PERFECT!" He cries, saying perfect in a girly shriek. I wince, I think he's hyperventilating.

"Um...Ok, let's give a shot"

"Wow, just WOW!" whispers Pastie. I look at the full body length mirror, the dress was midnight black with a red silk sash tied across my waist. It was very clingy, but it worked. My hair was loose curving into my face and shoulders, I actually looked nice.

Pastie took me out of the dressing room and into the corridor, I meet Savia who is in the same material as me, but the dress was loose and she had a red headband. Haden walked in in a black dinner jacket and a red tie, his jaw dropped. "You look...amazing"

I blush "You look...all right"

"Thanks so much"

How much I liked the outfit there was one thing, "Pastie aren't these a little...more interveiwish than for the chariot rides?"

"Chariot rides? It's a fashion show!"

"WHAT?!"

I knew it wasn't the Hunger Games, but I thought I would be something similar, so what does that mean they have in store for the arena?

"District 1" shouts the presenter

The tributes come on in solid gold outfits they look great, but a little tight. They strike a well perfected pose then leave.

"District 2"

The tributes wear armour, but with sexy faces, they pull it off.

"District 3"

The tributes are wearing plain dresses with a lightning bolts in the back

"District 4"

The tributes wear dress completely made out of shells, a bronze hair girl with a happy smile catches my eyes I smile back, what was her name...

I can't remember much about the Catwalk, but I remember when it got to "District 11" I was nervous what would people back home think of this?

"District 12"

As soon as I step on the stage, I am blinded by lights, I quickly recover and put on a (what I think is) a sexy walk. "Mayla, Mayla!" they shout, I blow a kiss and people pretend to catch it. I smile a dazzling smile and the Presenter pretends to faint, I finally walk off, relieved it is over. After "District 13" we go back to our rooms.

I hear a knock on my door "Come in" it's Peeta. "Oh hi" I say.

"You did great today"

"Thanks, that-that means a lot." I get out of bed and he pulls me into a hug.

"You start two weeks of training tomorrow."

"I know"

"Your lucky"

"Why?"

"Me and Katniss only got three days of training, you will have time to perfect your skills and learn new ones."

"What about the careers?"

"They have already reached the peak of their training, they can't do anything more"

"Ok"

"Have you made any allies, who looks good?"

"I like the girl from 4"

"Blye?"

"Pardon?"

"Her name is Blye"

"Oh, ok"

"I'll leave you to get some sleep"

"Night"

"Love you"

Then I hear the click of the closing door, I stand there. "Two weeks" I say. I climb into bed and drift off.

I jolt up, I don't what time it is, but my throat is sore and raw. "Water" I whisper. I climb out of bed and go into the kitchen. I order some water then sit on the counter.

"Can't sleep?" said a voice behind me I recognise as Haden

"No" I spin to find Haden only in trousers, leaning against the wall. His slim muscular chest-STOP IT MAY! I cross my arms "I just came to get some water"

"Me too"

"Fine"

We sat in silence

"Do you like me?" asked Haden

"Your all right"

He moved closer, I could feel his breath on me.

"No. I mean...the way you have been acting it sorta seems..."

"What? No!" I pushed him away, just as an Avox comes back, I jump off the counter and grab the water. I walked to the doorway then spin round.

"Night, Haden!" I say coldly, then I walk swiftly back to my room, where I jump back into bed.

Well do you like him? I ask myself, No! Even if I did he's just messing me!

Then why did he ask you such a question?

AN: I just love Pastie! He is my favourite character! What do you guys think of him?Review if you can it means a lot! Also, what do you think of Hayla? Perfect? Possible? Or a disgrace to the human race?


	9. Chapter 9 I'll be there for you

Chapter 9 I'll be there for you

"Wake up, Mayla" I hear Ivena high shrill of a voice, sudden brightness pours into my eyes, I groan and turn over.

Ivena pulls my lovely warm covers off me, I try and snatch them back, but still blinded I hopelessly grope at the bed, with no luck, I sit up and what I thought was a purple blob, blurs into Ivena.

"No time for laziness! Your two weeks training starts today! You should be excited! You can make friends!"

Did she think I was six instead of sixteen? No friends allowed, only allies. I will have to kill them all to survive, but then my mind wanders to Savia and Haden... Haden! Urgh! He had to ask such an awkward question last night didn't he? Well that's enough of him, he will now face the raft of Mayla Rue Hawthorne!

" ...and then after that you will train for- are you actually listening?!"

"Mmmmm?"

Ivena let's out a sigh "Just get ready..." then she returns to her bouncy self and skips out then room.

I jump out of bed and walk into the bathroom, I turn on the shower and press a few random buttons, before I am soaked in warm soapy water. I come out smelling of jazmine and lavender, I sigh happily and get changed into a black vest and red combat pants. I was just tying my left trainer when I hear our lovely escort shouting-

"Mayla! If you don't get in here and eat something I swear I will-" Thankfully I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, because suddenly the alarm rang. The alarm was installed for when the tributes needed to start going down to train. I stood up trying to smother my grin, then I strolled into the dining room. Haden and Savia already dressed and had breakfast so I quickly grabbed a apple and took off with my District partners and Peeta to the Training Centre. As soon as we got down, the number 12 was pinned onto our backs.

"Now, before I hand you over to Chronic, head-trainer, I suggest you train separately, getting to as many stations as possible because you never know what things you'll get in the arena, so it is good if at least one of you know how to use it. Also look out for allies, I heard you wanted three more so keep your eyes open and finally" Peeta said drawing a breath "Look out for the Careers weaknesses"

We nod, Peeta's given us a lot to remember. We step into the Centre, Districts 1,2,5,7,9 and 11 where already there. Soon the rest of the Districts turn up and Chronic begins to talk about each station (new ones have been added) and then lets us go. I walk over to the swimming station, the instructor asks for my size and then gives me a swimming costume and points to a cubicle to get changed.

The instructor helps me float first to get use to the water then shows me a front crawl. I am a quick learner so soon begin to do lengths. About half way through a length a body shoots through the water straight past me and quickly finishes the length. When I finish the length, I find the amazingly fast swimmer is Blye from District 4.

"Hi" she says in a happy voice

"Um, hey"

"Your Mayla aren't you? The Mockingjays granddaughter?"

"Yeah"

"That's cool"

"Thanks, but how come your swimming? You District 4's practically live in the sea, wouldn't you get disowned if you didn't know how to swim?"

Blye laughs, it sounds like high bells

"Of course I know how to swim! I just...miss the water after a while" she shrugged, I understanded, I hated being away from the woods for sometime. I talk to Blye, well Blyamour is her real name but she insisted on Blye, for about half an hour, she sounds like someone I would be friends with, if you know, we didn't have to fight to the death...but anyway, I found out she was the scond cousin of Finnick Odair! The same heroic man who fought by my Grandma and was who my brother was named after! Though I wouldn't be surprised with her bronze wavy hair that came to her waist, deep sea green eyes, tall build and of course her sexy nature, it wasn't aimed at me, but when she she met Haden, WOW! She had him blushing and I am pretty sure he giggled! I told her about District 12 and my family. She was patient and a careful listener, then she told me about her.

She had two thirteen year old twin brothers , who she said were complete pranksters and very cocky! Her mother was hard-working, while her father was lost at sea when Blye was five.

Blye and I went round together for the rest of the morning, Blye helped me swim and I gave her pointers on using a bow and arrow. We manged to fit in:

-Stamina Building

-Swimming

-Bow and Arrows

-Knife throwing

-Whips

-and hand-combat

At lunch Blye sat with me, Haden, Savia and an ally Haden picked up from 11, he was called Titus. Titus would have been mistaken for a District 2 career who has been training all his life, with his bulky shoulders and long legs, his arms and torso were covered in muscles and he towered over me like a skyscraper. Despite all of this, he was quiet and kept to his-self.

We ate quietly as far from the careers as possible, I wondered why Blye wasn't sitting with them.

"I don't want to be a career" She had said simply, "Not my type" she had said shaking her head firmly. Savia then jumped to her response

"Will you join us, then?!" she had said very eagerly

Blye smiled, she had a certain softness towards the little girl

"Of course I will!...Well, if you guys want me to."

We all agreed in an instant. Blye laughed her jingling laugh. Haden raised his glass in the air

"We are officially...um...the fantastic five?"

"No!" I laugh, I raise my own glass "Anti-Careeers?"

Everyone exchanged expressions, then held their own glass,

"Anti-Careers" We chorus, the canteen is silent apart from the sounds of our glasses clinking together.

AN: So what do you think of Blye (Pronounced Lie with a b at the beginning)? Reviews help me write!


	10. Chapter 10 Turning Tables

Chapter 10 Turning Tables

Anti-Careers, I think to myself, good name. I walk with a smug smile on my face back to dinner. As always, I eat too much, the food is so good and so rich I just can't help myself, but I am always left with the consequences, feeling sick.

Once in my room, I shower again, and then change in my trackie-bottoms and tank top that I use as nightwear since the nighties are too short and revealing for my taste. I soon drift off...

I jolt up shaking, sweat soaking my forehead. I peel off the strands of blonde-brown hair that are suck on my face and take deep breaths. What does she want with me? I think, that woman, she wants me, she wants me dead. I had had the same nightmare.

I was in the cell, screaming and shouting as before, but no Katniss walked in. A old, old woman walks in like before, her eye sockets deep and as dark as hell. Her stringy grey hair tied up and her skeleton body rotting. She was terrifying.

"Mayla" she had croaked, "The Mockingjay shall pay for my Aunt, she...shall...shall" every word seems to echo and seem a great deal of effort.

"I am real, Mayla...Hawthorne" she knew my last name "I will get what I want"

Her veiny hand stroking my cheek, I wanted to pull away, slap her, but I am frozen

"Beware of what comes ahead, you...and your siblings" her hand around my throat now "If Mockingjay won't burn, maybe her family will..." at this she pulls out a long sharp, but rusty chipped dagger, and raises it above her head "You are not safe anywhere...not here, in the games or 12" She means the district "Let dear Katniss know...that Coin burns within me!" she shrieked pulling down the dagger into my chest.

I shiver at the mere thought of the lady and her dagger. "Coin burns within me" I recall, who was Coin? I slide out of bed, and into a chair with a Screen-tablet on it. A Screen-tablet is modified version of what they used to call an IPad. It is a lot bigger, better, has 3D and holograms. I haven't ever used one, so it takes me about ten minutes to find out how to turn it on. Turns out you need to use voice command, so in the quietest whisper I can manage-"Turn on" Nothing "Screen-tablet turn on" Nothing? I sigh "Please..." I beg, the screen lights up, I almost shout out. Too bright! I think, How do you dim it? "Dimmer please!" I groan, rubbing my eyes. the tablet dims enough for my eyes to adjust. At the top of the screen, it says- "Tickle to unlock" then an arrow pointing to the middle of the screen. Stupid Capitol Machines! I bang my fist on the screen, but a teary face appears with the subtitle "Oww". I growl, I resort to then giving it a small rub then a happy face appears with the subtitle "Thank you! xxxx"

It finally, after a lot of tickling and hugging, gives me a Tablet-page on a history Tablet-site about Coin.

"In the rebellion of the Mockingjay, Alma Coin, the President of District 13, played a key part in the winning of the Capitol. Coin helped Katniss Everdeen (also known as the Mockingjay) overthrow the Capitol. District 13 then captured the Capitol's President Snow and Katniss was assigned to execute him in front of the entire country.

"When it came to the time of Snow's execution, Everdeen, suddenly, out of a mental condition-" Sounds right "-Accidentally shoots Coin in the left eye with the arrow that should have brought Snow's death. It kills Coin and Snow, who secretly drank poison before the aforementioned date, died anyway."

I sit back on my chair, my gran killed Coin...How can that be? I knew already that Katniss lead the rebellion, won it and suffered serious and permanent mental confusion, because of all the deaths, especially her sister. Primrose Everdeen was only fourteen when she died. Blown-up just like her father, by Capitol bombs. Everyone is delicate on the "Prim Subject". Especially Gale, he either shouts at you, runs (well hobbles) away or gets teary. He's hiding something, I know, but I don't know what. I turn back to the Screen- tablet and click on another link after a second of loading this comes up-

"After the Rebellion of the Mockingjay, new President Paylor ruled for twelve years before marrying Adol Diddlerye. They then had a son, Uden Diddlerye had been ruling ever since he turned nineteen..."

Blah, blah, blah! Heard it in history! I skip to a page about Coin,

"Alma grew up in District 13 with her mother and two sisters. Sadly her oldest sister, Yanalas, was killed by the Capitol, like many others when Finnick Odair revealed the secrets about the President in front Panem. Yanalas had a girl the age of five when she was killed, and the girl, no name is known, was entrusted to Alma, who kept her a secret."

At that I turn off the screen-tablet and go back into bed to think.

Blye was here because of what Finnick did. I was here because of what Katniss did. We are here for a punishment, somehow Coin's niece had got Paylor on her side and brought back a game more horrible than the Hunger Games. I can't win, I think, one way or another, Blye and I are here to be killed for revenge...


	11. Chapter 11 Need some sleep

AN: Ok you found out **everything** last chapter. Also I have just got one of the main characters in my drama school's play! Yay so I need to learn my lines, **buuuuuuut** please review, it will make me write faster!

Chapter 11 Need some sleep

This is not good. Really, really NOT GOOD. I can't get to sleep, I toss and turn, but end up sticky with sweat. I give up and check the time, 4:45. An hour and and half before Ivena comes with her too-happy voice to wake me up.

I roll out of bed and onto the floor (yeah, I'm that tired) and drag myself into a standing position, clutching at the wall for support. I eventually manage to reach the bathroom after, what it seemed, a whole ten minutes of shuffling. When I get in, I fumble at the light switch...CLICK! I shout out and stumble backwards, falling over, then hitting my back on the bed. Ow. I hold back the groan as I touch my back, yep, badly bruised. Again I pull myself back on my feet and sigh, let me try again...

"Morning sleepy head, big day ahea- Your ready?" Ivena looks very surprised, yet deflated. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, showered (currently smelling of some flower that I don't know the name of), dressed in a blue tank top and black trackie-bottoms, trainers tied, hair brushed and braided and right now I was reading an article on the screen-tablet on "How to Help an Injured Back Heal".

I looked up from reading "Top ten things NOT to do" and smile. "Morning" I say brightly, even though I am practically dying inside, "Good thing your here, I'm starving!" At that I jump up, and walk past Ivena and her scowl into the kitchen.

In the kitchen I sit down. I am handed a bowl of oatmeal, and it takes all my power to lift the spoon and keep my head up. Fortunately, I manage to eat the whole bowl, once I find myself hungry. After that I also I have two apples, a pancake (chocolate syrup drowning it, by yours truly) and four pieces of cheesy toast. Yum!

The alarm rings and I grab a pear to go and walk with Savia and Haden down to the training centre. Once there Chronic let's us go to the different stations, so Savia and I walk to the fishing station. We are hopeless, we can't help giggling at the toy fish, that are supposed to be realistic, with the big, cartoon eyes. The station-man tells us we have scared off all the rest of the fish, but we burst out laughing. I know it's bad, really bad, we are learning to survive and feed ourselves but I decided that we needed a bit of happiness. Just as I am apologises to the moody station-man, I hear shouting-it's District 4.

Jet and Oceania (4's Boy and Surprise tributes) are arguing against Blye. Right now Jet was shouting at her.

"How could you? We are your District partners! We need to stick together! The Careers rejected us, saying a "six" is best! You are being an idiot! "The Anti-Careers are stupid, did you see that little 12 she is pathetic! You guys won't last a minute"

I growl, how dare Jet be so rude about our alliance and what he said about Savia...why I just want to kick his "pathetic", little-

"May, sit down!" hissed Savia, this is when I realised I was standing, wanting to defend my new friend, I marched up to Blye standing behind, I crossed my arms and let Blye continue her rant..."-and don't get me started on what you just said about Savia! She is twice as brave s you'll ever be, you..." I cover Savia's ears, Blye was blazing at them, no one stopped her, the Careers laughed at District 4.

Then Haden and Titus came over and stood next to me. It was five against two. When Blye was finished, Jet was red in the face. He took Oceania by the arm and lead her quietly to a station. Blye whipped round to us. A satisfied smirk etched in her pretty face. I grinned and held up my hand to her, she then high-fived it.


	12. Chapter 12 Under pressure

**An:** **Alright, so this is just a time filler, but still important, getting to the arena! AHHH! I wore dieting chapter 15 and going to start 16 soon, in the meantime keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 12 Under pressure

Finally after two weeks I have mastered some survival skills. Savia and I can do a satisfying front crawl, with the help of Blye. Blye and I have reached great levels in Stanima building, whips was a disaster, knife-throwing is getting better, Savia and Blye have learnt to use a bow and arrow with my help, and Savia has shown us about knot- tying and berry picking.

All of us have just finished our assessment on climbing, Savia and I perfect, sadly Blye is afraid of heights so only got a good. Right now we were about to versus each other on hand-to-hand combat, Blye and I.

We started at opposite sides of a big circle, then the instructor called "Go!". We ran at each other, Blye grabbed my arm and flipped me over her back, but I brought her over with me resulting with us both winded on the floor, I scrambled up and got on top of Blye pinning her but her foot reached my stomach knocking me over, she let me get up and swung at me, I ducked and then jumped her leg that swung under me. I then ran at her hugging at her torso bringing her down to the floor, she rolled and locked her legs over my body, pinning my arms above my head, I struggled like that for a bit then stopped relaxing my body, Blye frown, then I whipped my arms back to my torso, Blye lost her balance and fell onto her back, I climbed on top of her, trapping her arms and legs under my knees and shins. "Stop" I rolled of Blye and help her up, we hugged and went to the instructor panting awaiting our levels. The instructor gave us a great which we were both happy about.

"I got a perfect!" Savia cried as she rushed up to us "In fire-starting!"

"Well done!" we say giving her a hug

"Do you want to watch Haden and Titus? They're axe throwing!" asked Savia

We agree and walk over to the station, Haden is holding a long bladed axe which looks a little too deadly to me, he throws it with accuracy hits the dummy the the head, the blade wedged between the dummy's eyes. Ow. Titus then throws a hatchet to the dummy next to Haden's hitting it square in the chest. Again ow.

They eventually got perfect, which was very worrying. How am I supposed to kill them? Wait a second, how can kill my friends? Savia, Blye, Haden and Titus. I can't...


	13. Chapter 13 I think we're alone now

**AN: Hey guys sorry, I haven't updated for a while, but this chapter needed to be as near to perfect as I could make it and you will find out why. Also a poll is up on my profile, I want to here your guys opinions on a sequel or not...**

Chapter 13 Think we're alone now

"Ok Mayla wake up, wake up, wake up!" sings Ivena, pulling back the curtains, blinding me. Knowing what will happen if I don't get up, I sit up and stretch my arms and yawn. "Ok, breakfast if ten minutes so be ready! Don't want to miss your private session!" she says skipping out the room. Sudden dread fills inside of me, "Private sessions!" I groan, this will decide my sponsors and chances of survival in games.

Once dressed in a yellow tank top and white shorts, I jog down to breakfast. The main topic is of course the private sessions. "I am going to get a 3!" moaned Savia, Peeta tried to comfort her "Do a climbing station, you're fast and nimble you'll at least get a 6, Haden, you throw axes and May, you go bow and arrow." When the alarm rings, I quickly grab a white hoodie and zip it up, as we go down the elevator, I begin to twist the ends of sleeves, I always do it when I am nervous. When we reach the floor. Savia goes off finds Byle, but Haden keeps me back in the elevator. He closes the elevator door.

"What?" I asked

"I wanted to say sorry for the way I have been acting" he said obviously annoyed with himself, "I came on too strong-"

"Wait! Came on too strong?...Do you...like me?"

Haden grinned shyly.

"Yeah"

I freeze, do you like him? No! Yes! A little? I don't know...I back away from him, pressing my back on the side of the elevator

"I'm sorry, Haden, I can't do this...I like you too, but...this is too hard! Only one comes out as victor and loads of kids die!" I begin crying "I like you a lot, but no I'm sorry-" I choke on my tears. Haden smiles sadly. I cover my eyes with my hands. Then I feel Haden wrap his arms around me. I hug his muscular chest and cry my eyes out. I cry for me, him, Blye, Savia, Titus, Katniss and Peeta, Ty, Fin and the rest of the tributes. As I look up to Haden, he towers me like a skyscraper, but I feel protected.

Now I really don't know happens next, one minutes I am looking into his dreamy eyes, then he is bending down, then he kisses me. It pure and sweet, comforting more than anything his lips taste of mint...he breaks away. I frown, "Don't

stop!" I say, he laughs "Ok, I am gonna get back-ache, your tiny!" I grin and pull him closer begging for more, he tilts my chin up up and delivers.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he places a hand on my cheek. All I want to do now is freeze time, freeze this perfect moment, forget the private sessions! I eventually have to break away for air. Then I realise what we are doing. It was wrong! We had to kill each other!

I didn't want this to end though. "Haden we-" he silenced me with another amazing kiss, fire roared inside of me. I wanted him, more than anything in the world! I have had a few kisses before Haden, but none of them made me want more. I moved my hands to his muscular chest and detached from him. He put me down lightly. A big smile spread across his face. "Your amazing"

"No! Haden we can't do this!" His smile disappeared. "Why?"

"Because at least one of us will be dead in in a week!"

"Your right"

"Thank you!"

"So let's savour our last moments together!" he was right, he could be dead in a week, so could I for a matter fact.

"We will, but not now." I gasp "The private sessions!" we race out of the elevator to find to our relief it was District 11's go. Savia rushed up to us. "Where have you been?!" she exclaimed, I was lost for words but thankfully Haden stepped in and said the elevator was broken, Savia seemed satisfied with that answer, and took us by the hands and lead us to comfy red couch. Savia explained she would set a fire then maybe climb a tree or two. That's when I realised she must be a merchant kid, it didn't suprise me though because of her pale blond hair and light blue eyes, she also looked better fed than most of the 12 years olds.

Savia explained that Suprises go first, then Girls, then Boys. We each had two minutes to impress the Gamemakers. I sit back on my chair that sounded easy enough. Soon Savia was called, it was me next, I twirled with my sleeves again, Haden couldn't comfort me though, because of District 13's prying eyes.

Soon Chronic called District 12 female and I swiftly walked to Chronic, hopefully the faster my legs went less people would see them shake. Once to Chronic, she whispered "Good Luck" and opened the doors. Inside the Training Centre was completely empty apart from my chosen weapon and some dummies.

I grip the bow and sling the quiver over my shoulder and look at the Gamemakers. They are all staring at me, like little kids would at a Magician. They expect something spontaneous. Do Katniss do something like that? Probably. What do I do?! I look around the room for inspiration. There was a light switch. Gamemakers. Dummies. Doors. I know...

As fast as I can, I aim an arrow at a light switch. Once it hits it, the training room turns to darkness, quietly and swiftly I hide behind a dummy and aim another at the light switch (I have better vision in the dark, because I have stayed in the woods at night to take down owls and wolfs). It hits it and the training room is full of light again, "Where did she go?" murmured the Gamemakers. I hit the light switch. Darkness. Then I scurry to the Gamemakers and hit the light switch. Light again. "Ahhhhhh!" cry the Gamemakers, who eyes don't adjust to the light very well. They just found a girl standing in front of them. "Hi" I say "I am Malya Rue Hawthorne and sixteen years old, I hope to impress you by my bow and arrows and hunting skills, because I am very nimble on my feet. Hope you have had a nice experience" At that I shoot another arrow, darkness, and I quietly leave the room though the other door.

When I get out Peeta is there to greet me. "Hey, how did it go?" he asked. I shrug "Alright" Peeta sends me back to my room. Once there, I here I knock on the door. "Come in!" Woah, deja vu...Dad, I miss him so much and Mum and Fin and Ty...Savia enters making me loose my train of thought. We talk about our training sessions until Ivena comes in. "Enough gossip girls! Dinner time!" The sickness has worn off, because I learn to eat a healthy amount and after dinner we all gather into the living room for the training scores. Finally Caesar Flickerman lll came on.

"Hello, Panem!" he said enthusiastically "Welcome the first annual Blood Games! Today we find out the tributes traing scores...oooooooooh!" On the screen, a bold, sparkly "District 1" comes up.

District 1

Vicent Canlarn-8

Bloom Friden-7

Hades Gredgu-8

District 2

Grandi Descive-9

Jennalee Day-10

Izka Kilop-8

The careers are deadly, I think, esspeacially Jennalee, a picture of her forms in my mind, the one with the straight black hair reach her elbows, fringe almost covering her eyes, pale skin, straight pointy nose, piercing blue eyes and a sharp tongue, she was 16, she was also small for her age-5.3ft and slender and light looking. Not a hand-combat kind of person. I realise I haven't been paying attention to the scores, thankfully I manage to get Blyes score-9. I smile for her. Titus gets a 8 and next thing I know it's District 12's scores.

District 12

Haden Stockbend-9

Mayla Hawthorne-11

Savia Cronin-6

I gasp. I have got the highest training score so far, only District 13 left...and they didn't get higher. I feel Peeta hug me tightly, whispering praise in my ear.

After all the cheering and clapping it is finally time to go to bed. Haden and I are last people to go to our bedrooms, but just as reach my room, I grab him by the hand. He turns round "What is it May?" he asks, I smile shyly and pull him close "Stay with me tonight." he pretends to act shocked, "Don't you think we should wait until we're older!" I punch him lightly in the arm "No not that, idiot! Please I need someone tonight. Stay with me" I practically beg, Haden smiles softly "Always" at that he pick me up into a cradle-lift and carries into my room. Setting me on the bed and tucking me in, he slides in himself, I cuddle up to him, I wrap my arms round his neck and he holds my waist, pulling me closer, then we both fall into dreamless sleeps.


	14. Chapter 14 Talk to me

**AN: Hey! Interview time! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed so far, you guys are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 14 Talk to me

"Mayla..." coos a far off voice "Mayla..." I groan, trying to swat the voice away, my fingers touch a cheek, this dream is weird, I can feel everything and that voice sounds like Haden...HADEN! My eyes flicker open to meet another pair of bright blue eyes...that right, we slept together in the training centre...TRAINING CENTRE! We were going into the Hunger Games tommorow, oh no. What was today? Oh yeah, the INTERVEIWS!

I bolt up "Oh my god..." I say faintly, Haden sits up with me, tucking a stand of my hair out of my face. "Thanks..." He kisses my cheek "Thanks again..." he chuckles "You look peaceful in your sleep...a lot more peaceful then you do now!" I half-heartedly push his shoulder "Thank you so much Haden!" he smiles kissing my forehead "Well you do look kinda wild, with your hair all rough and tangled...and your-"

"Ok, ok" I say cutting him off "Let's stop before I have I reason to strangle you!"

He laughs.

"But!" he said suddenly turning serious "Your still beautiful"

I scoff "Go get changed!"

Haden raises his eyebrows "In here?"

"No!" I said using my feet to try and push him out of bed "In your room, before-"

"Well, well, well!" Someone squeaks

No! no! no! Haden and I slowly turn our heads to the doorway and of course, bubbly as ever, the pink Ivena is there. She starts giggling a school girls laugh. I throw at pillow at her which she easily catches and she laughs with all her might, but I have to say it turned very deep in pitch. The escort must have realised that as well because she blushed and scurried out.

Haden and I then started laughing, but I quickly shoved him off the bed, he got the message and went to get changed.

Once we were fed, our interview training started. Savia and I went with Ivena for practicing being "Young Ladies" while Haden went with Peeta for Interveiw Stratagies, then we would swap over.

First Ivena put books on our heads and told us to balence them while walking around the room. Savia did really well, she got to ten books before they fell down, but I could barely manage three, because of all the crouching I do in small spaces. Next was heels. You already know it won't go well.

Well you were right. Savia and I were wobbling the whole time. Finally Savia fell down, luckily on the bed so she didn't hurt anything. Ivena looked like she was about to cry. So she did something simple, manners.

All we had to do was rehearse saying "please" and "thank you" and "excuse me". It was so boring. Luckily Haden came in, and I dashed out with Savia not wanting to spend another moment with the squeaking escort.

When we broke in. Peeta beckoned us to sit. "Right" he said clapping his hands against his thighs "Angles...how are you going to portray yourself to the Capitol? Confident? Shy? Deadly? Weak? Quirky? Cocky? Sweet? Kind? Underdog?" We sat in silence, finally Savia piped up "I'll do sweet and kind" Peeta smiled "Ok then let me ask you some questions...Whats it like in the Capitol?"

She answered perfectly-"It's beautiful, I feel really out of place, but the people are so lovely and pretty, I don't feel weird at all!"

Peeta asked her a few more questions before coming to me.

"Um...I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can't I just be myself?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because, I know you May, you'll answer too honestly and the Gamemakers will kill you on the first day!"

We sat in silence, Peeta doesn't shout like that. He is to stressed for the games, he can't concentrate. Neither can I for that matter.

"What should I do then?" I say coolly

"Act deadly, like your not bothered if you kill, you care only for your weapons and Capitol are your fans"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman...please give a warm welcome to CAESAR FLICKERMAN THE THIRD!" boomed a voice. People screamed and clapped, threw roses and shouted as a purple man walked on. He looked exactly like the first Flickerman who dyed himself for different years. He wore a sequin suit with purple hair, lips, shoes, nails and tongue."Hello everybody" he called through a microphone waving "Welcome to the very first annual Blood Games Interviews, all you sponsors out there, look out for the best tributes!" more applause "Now let's get straight to it!, please give a round of applause for Vicnet Canlarn for District 1!"

I looked on the screen in the waiting area, Vicent had just gone on. I fumbled with the edges of my red dress, it was a slim fit, with loads of layering done to it in the pattern of red, black, red, black. I had a transparent locket as well, which had dancing fire inside. Luckily I was able to walk because Pastie gave me black flats, which you couldn't see because the dress was floor-length. The only thing that worried me was the fact Jennalee was staring at me. All the girls from 15+ wore the same dress, just in different colours. Jennalee's dress was black and gold, it reminded me of a tracker-jacker, but anyone with common sense wouldn't say that in front of your possible killer, but back to Jennalee.

She was staring at me. Her sharp, narrowed eyes, bored into me. It's quite uncomfortable, but thankfully she was leaving. Her angle was easy - confident. She was very pretty, but I could see she had an ugly personality, the way she glared was unreal.

Next thing I know, my name is called out. Come on May, you only live once (or killed once) so try and win this thing! With that I flip my hair with my hand and gracefully stroll to the stage. As soon as I appear from the shadow of a wall, the spotlights blind me, I stagger back an inch, retain myself and walk to Caesar while the audience screams and applauses. Ceasar kisses my hand and we sit down.

"Well Mayla, the Mockingjay's granddaughter! What's it like?"

I shrug "Katniss has taught me her skills and tricks, but I am my own person."

Caesar nods "How do you find the Capitol?"

I cock my heads and smirk

"The Capitol is...different then what I'm used to. I like the training centre though, the weapons are made well."

Caesar jumps to my answer

"About the training centre, how did you get your 11?"

I lean back my chair casually

"I do what I do Caesar...you just watch and enjoy the show..." at this the addience starts shouting my name, throwing flowers for me. I smile smugly and wave. Caesar clears his thought

"Ok final question, what do you think about your District partners?"

"Savia seems sweet. As for Haden-" I pause, what do I say? He is a great kisser? "He's alright..." the Capitol let out a sigh, I raise my eyebrows in question at Caesar.

"Sorry, Mayla, but people were hoping there was going to be a romance between you two!" Just as I open my mouth to speak the timer goes of and Caesar sends me away. Interviews...check. Now for the Games...

* * *

**AN: Reveiws are welcome XD**


	15. Chapter 15 A moment like this

Chapter 15 A moment like this

"Haden"

"What May?"

"The Games...we are actually going in them"

The warm body beside me freezes

"I forgot about that"

I sit up. This can't be happening. I knew it was coming, but it had come so...suddenly. I close my eyes and think of home. My mom's newly knitted sweaters, Dad's laugh, the smell of Peeta's cheesy bread, Fin's smile, Ty's hugs and finally Katniss and the memories and when I was twelve...

_ "Get up May!" Katniss whispers, in one of her more sane states. "What Katniss?" she sighs and sits on my bed "I know your only twelve May, but you need to learn how to feed your family, ever since I broke my wrist that time...I can't do it" My turn to sigh, she still thought we were in poverty, she was still insane. As for hunting, I always wanted to try, but then my mom turns into this massive hurdle I can't leap, so I stay at home and be...a good girl. I bolt up straight away, never have I felt such freedom before, I quickly change into a green shirt and black pants and bolt down stairs, Katniss wears a brown hunting jacket, already I am jealous, she got to hunt from an early age, this was not fair. Then I kick myself, Katniss had to do it, don't be so selfish!_

_ When we get to the fence I stop to listen to the buzz, nope I smile and spot a me-size gap in the fence, I slide under it and Katniss quickly follows. It is common sense that makes me tread carefully, Katniss shows me a hollow tree and hands me a bow, it's a little big, but I don't care. We trek further and further into the woods, soon we come to a small opening. "Right" Katniss says as I hang onto her every word "Climb up that tree" pointing her hand to a narrow high tree. I go up to it and grab the bottom trunk by jumping, and then fall down. "Again" Katniss said, before I even touched the ground. I am slow to begin with, then next thing I know I am at the top of the tree, seeing the whole district, it was amazing, I look down and see I must have climbed about 50 feet this excited me even more. I carefully climb down and at about ten feet I hang from a branch and just let go. I land on my feet to see Katniss smiling brightly. _

_ She then hands me a bow and tells me to shoot at a bird. We stay there in silence for a few minutes, until a flock of birds come our way. I shoot, hitting the wrong bird in the wing, it falls down gracefully land at my feet. I quickly stab it not wanting to hear it's screams of help. Katniss make me practise all day until I shot one in the eye. Contented Katniss takes me home and front that day forth everyday after school for the next month Katniss would take me to the woods and on the last day of the month she gave me her hunting jacket and let me go by myself and that was how I became me. Mayla Rue Hawthorne was born._

I snap out of my day dream. To find Haden staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing" he says obviously day dreaming as well, I smile slightly

"We better get changed"

"Yeah..."

We get out bed and Haden exits. I change into white tank top and red shorts, I brush my hair but don't tie it up. Pastie and the prep team wants to do everything with me. That means not even showering, which kinda worries me.

* * *

"Here ya go darling" Pastie says handing me the arena outfit. We are in the shipping rooms on the hovercraft, taking us to the arena. I look at the clothes. It is black combat trousers, black short-sleeved v-neck, black jacket and black hiking boots. The arena must be dark. I change and it fits perfectly, but something is missing...While Pastie explains something about the jacket, I cut him off-

"Pastie...I don't have a token"

Pastie freezes

"Why ever not darling?"

"No one gave me one."

My stylist sighs, and searches for something in his drawers. He pulls out the locket I wore for the interviews, now empty of flames, he goes over to another draw and finds a match, he strikes it and puts the flame in the locket. He hands it to me. I raise my eyebrows in question, Pastie smiles.

"The match Cinna used was filled with the same flame as this match, he used it for your grandmother."

"Oh" is all I can say, Katniss named her son after him, my Uncle, Uncle Cinna. I might never see him again, nor Ashby, Mom, Dad, Fin, Peeta, Ty or Katniss. What I would give to see them for one last moment.

Pastie leads me to a couch and holds my hand. I just close my eyes, wishing, dreaming that I could be anywhere else. My heartbeat is alarmingly fast and hard, it makes me even more anxious. Just keep breathing. My stomach churns and my throat drys up. I rushing to the toilet next door. I hold my hair back, I feel so sick but it won't come out-won't relieve me of pain. Then I remember I didn't have any breakfast so I let my braided hair fall down my back. When I return Pastie looks at me, as if to say don't worry.

"All tributes into shipping tubes" Says a voice from god knows where. I start to shake my head as Pastie leads me to a plastic tube. "No" I say, I know I will die, I don't want to die, I don't want people to watch me die, I don't want to die for entertainment. Pastie takes both of my hands and draws me into a hug. I embrace this newfound friendship with him and hug him back. We stay like this, until next thing I know, I'm in the tube. I bang on the plastic, and Pastie wipes a tear from his eye. Then I move up, Pastie waves and soon disappears. I am blinded by light...the arena. Then the voice before announces "Let the very first annual Blood Games begin!" and the count down starts...


	16. Chapter 16 Deep in the meadow

**AN: Ahhhh! In the arena, so exciting, thank you to those who have reviewed and put it on their alerts and favourites, you guys are what make the world go round!**

**Also I am part of The Hunger Games Roleplay on the forums, and we would love new members to join!**

**Here is the link:**

** forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay/116078/**

**We all have a great time on this Roleplay and are all good friends!**

Chapter 16 Deep in the meadow

The arena was a meadow. Well, part of it anyway. The cornucopia has in the middle of this beautiful meadow. I looked behind, all I saw was more meadow, but it was suddenly cut off. The force field, I thought, the only way is forward. I turned back, beyond the meadow was a giant snowy mountain, and if you looked closely you saw black holes dotted around it. Caves, I think, probably leading deeper into the mountain.

I look to my left to see Blye and Titus are one tribute away from me, then I realise something, we were on pedestals, why isn't anyone moving? Then my question is answered, for to my right the tribute (District 6 girl) next to Savia, walked off. BOOM! Her legs blew off. It was grotesque. Blood was everywhere, along with skin and bones, the worst part was it was just her legs. From the hips up she was still alive. She screamed and screamed. Blood flowed freely from where her legs should have been, she lost loads of blood, until she finally stopped and moaned in pain. Then I heard a cackling laugh, I whipped round to see Jennalee, a huge smirk on her face. I growled. BOOM! It was a canon. District 6 girl was dead. I almost threw up at the site of her corpse, Savia was wide-eyed and terrified. I swallowed and turned back to the cornucopia, keep focused!

Then I saw it, at the side of the cornucopia was a bow. It is for me! It is meant for me! I also see a sheath of arrows next to it, at least two dozen arrows packed into it. I smile, I need to get. I also spot a black backpack, near my pedestal, almost over following with packs.

10

Set my sights for backpack

9

Plan to grab it then run to bow

8

Plan to run to mountain, since there are no trees in the meadow

7

Hope this will work

6

Spot Haden, he blows a kiss

5

I smile back

4

Get ready to run

3

Pray

2

Pray

1

RUN!

I bolt of my pedestal and run to the backpack, I swing it over my shoulder and run to the bow, I grab it, but miss the sheath. I swear, as I stumble, I race back and grab the strap. I run to the edge of the meadow, not daring to look back. I load my first arrow and turn to face the scene. Jennalee is currently stabbing a District 9 repeatedly. Vicent and Bloom are taking out another tribute. Tributes are hacking at each other with sick weapons, blood turns the grass red. Everything is horrible, but that is not my problem. Izka is running towards me. He carries a mace. A MACE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF NIGHTLOCK IS HE DOING WITH A MACE! He has a stupid grin on his face as he stalks me, I pull back the arrow, but a moment to late. He swings at me, I duck a kick him in the stomach, he doesn't recoil like I hope he would, he just stands there like a stupid oaf. He roars and swings again, it scraps my shin, I stagger back and moan slightly at the pain, keeping back another groan I take my chance. I get my arrow, shoot it and it lands in his shoulder. He roars in pain, but I will not risk it again. I bolt. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I hear countless canons fire.

Mountain, mountain, just get to the mountain! I leap over a fallen blossom tree. My shin is not coping well with the pain and speed, but it is either that or death so...

I run over a hill and steady the pace. I turn, no one is near me, the cornucopia is a tiny golden speck in the distance. I sigh and sit down on a large rock, I check my backpack. Pretty good, a pillow, rope, night-vision goggles, two packs of biscuits, two canteens only one full of water, iodine and a small first aid kit. I roll up my pants and find a deep scratch on the side. I search the first aid kit, no disinfectant, just great. I sip some water and pour some of it onto the wound. The I realise how hungry I am, I take out two biscuits and begin to walk again.

I finally reach the mountain. It is surprisingly steep. I take all day to climb to a good height, while I climb, I think of my alliance. Are any of them dead? I hope not. Savia took the loaf of bread next to her and bolted, Haden and Blye looked like they went into the cornucopia. Frankly I had no time to see what they did, I had a giant idiot swinging at me! That's is when I stumble on a cave mouth. I didn't even realise it was there to be honest, the opening was so small, you see I literally stumbled into it. Yeah, my leg fell in. I cleared some of the rumble away and slid in, sunset was coming, so I slipped my goggles on. It was a small cave, but there was a door size gap at the back that lead further into the mountain. With all the rumble, I artistically manages to seal it, hopefully that will keep out unwanted guests.

I sit at the opening, as the anthem blares. Please not Haden, please. Please not Blye, please. Please not Savia, please. Finally the tribute's faces show, no District 1 or 2, so all the careers are still there. All of District 3, no Distrcit 4, so Blye is safe, District 5's Boy and Suprise, District 6's Girl and Suprise, all of District 8, District 9 Boy, District 11 Girl, so Titus is safe, and all of District 13. I sigh with relief, everyone in my alliance is safe, but in a way I feel sad, because I still might have to kill them...

I sit on the pillow and eat five biscuits for dinner, after a sip of water I seal a bit of the mouth of the cave off leaving the mouth rabbit-hole size. I load my bow and lie down. Then I fall into an uneasy sleep.

**AN: Reveiws make my day ;P**


	17. Chapter 17 Only in dreams

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I hope to update again maybe Tommorrow to make up for it! ;P**

Chapter 17 Only in dreams

_I am in the room again, in my nightmare. A lady is standing in the corner "Run!" she screams "Run! May! Run!" It was Katniss. _

_"Katniss" I whisper-Wait I can talk now? Never mind... "Katniss" I whisper, "How are you here?" Katniss looks at me guiltyly, she is hiding something, something big._

_"Ok listen May, when Peeta was tortured by the Capitol, they used tracker-jacker venom. The venom seems to have passed through the generations from your mom to you, and possibly to Fin and Ty too-" I take a moment let this sink in "-But long story short, the venom was used to control the Trackers, so I can communicated with you, with high-tech bits and bobs through the venom, something Rador invented, but Alla can too, so-" Then her voice went all crackly "Katniss!" I scream "Katniss don't go!" my dream flickered as she shouted one last phrase at me and went, then I woke up._

_ "The careers are coming!"_ echoed in my ears, Katniss wanted me to get away.

I began to pack my pack eating a biscuit while I worked, looking through my rabbit-hole I could see the sky, looking like it was set on fire, streaks of oranges and reds. Then just as I was clearing away some rumble, I heard laboured breathing.

Someone was coming near my hole, I put the rubble back, but the breathing gets louder, so I load my bow and back against a corner. I close my eyes and let me hear what was happening. One tribute. Running for a long time. No pack or weapon. Was near to collapsing. The careers, I think, They must be chasing him. The breathing got closer. And closer. And closer. And closer...

A leg falls through the hole, I slap my face to stop me from screaming. Now I hear crying. It was a young boy. I look at the trousers and saw a "6" sitched into the end of the combat pants. I grab the ankle and pull, the rest of a 14 year old falls through. Still alive.

"T-thank -" I hit him with near by rock, he passes out, by still breathes. Quickly I look outside the hole. Nothing. As fast as I can, I close up the hole with a particularly large rock. Moments later I hear more feet. Six. The careers. Katniss was right.

"Where is he? It looked like he just fell through the ground!" Cries a frustrated voice of a girl. Bloom, it has to be.

"Shut up!" snaps the icy voice of another girl. Jennalee. "You have done nothing but yap all day, you useless piece of glitter!"

I freeze. Please go away, please go away! I hear Bloom give off a small sigh, and a small cursing from Jennalee. Then a bloodcurdling scream. One of them had hurt the other. Jennalee probably did the hurting, I peeked through a small gap in the rubble to see Bloom's golden hair caked with blood, and Jennalee stabbing her repeatedly, cursing with each plunge into Bloom's flawless skin.

Finally she stands up, "...man I hate blondes!"

BOOM! Bloom's canon. Jennalee had killed her own ally, without any couscous at all.

**AN: Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18 I will carry you

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update like I said I would...but I have had a lot to write in this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**Dreamer: Hope this chapter is long enough **

**Kate: Jennalee? Hmmmmm...you'll have to find out...**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys make the world go round, soooooo...DONUTS FOR YOU! (o) **

* * *

Chapter 18 I will carry you

When Jennalee stormed off, the rest of the careers following her, I exhaled deeply in relief. I quickly peeked my head out the gap, no one, I let some light in and drag the boy from 6 out. This takes along time.

It's not that he is that heavy, I am certainly not that weak, but I was still shaking from seeing Bloom. Her blue eyes glazing over, her blood leaking out of her neck, chest and stomach, her final shaky breath, I shiver. After I get him out I splash some water on him.

He wakes up with a jolt and stares at me in disbelief, breathing heavily. "Your welcome" I manage, I have never been good with people, but I am trapped in arena forced to fight to the death, so I am little more anti-social than usual.

He nods, his breathing slows down. "Who...who are you?" He chokes out. Poor boy, he is a nervous reck. "Mayla" I reply "District 12" He nods again,

"Baren, District 6" I nod, wanting him to continue,

"Please...please don't kill me!"

I never thought of that. Should I kill him? No! Yes? He doesn't look like he could fight back...But he's just a boy! He is innocent enough...

"I-I wouldn't kill you" I finally manage, Baren smiles gratefully and stands up. He was really tall for his age, about 5.9ft, buzz-cut brown hair and was entering the puberty stage I could tell with little spots dotted around his face. His hazel eyes looked at me cautiously, as if he was waiting me to suddenly attack him. I repeat myself and he visibly relaxes, but not turning his back on me.

"Can...can I stay with you?" he asks timidly.

I freeze...another ally? My current alliance runs through my mind, where are they all?

BOOM!

I gasp, was that one of them? Haden or Blye or Savia or Titus? Baren looks at me with confusion written on his spotty face. "Are you okay?" I nod, breathing heavily, Haden has to be alive...Blye should be alive...Titus of course has to be alive...Savia...it might be her! Poor sweet Savia, a little innocent girl who was forced to volenteer...she is probably dead!

"You can join my alliance Baren" I didn't want him to die, if Savia was dead, then he can replace her, if she is alive...well we said we needed six anyway.

Baren thanks me, we then discus where to go next. Now if I where my alliance where would I go..."The top of the mountain!" I say. Blye was scared of heights, everybody knew it, so the careers will be searching for us at the base of the mountain, so the only way is up! Poor Blye...

So me and Baren set off, the sky turning dark quickly. The snow was soon beneath our feet and we were shivering like...people walking up a snowy mountain! We walk in single-file on this super narrow cliff that winds up the mountain. Soon we got so high, I couldn't breath properly, Baren kept glancing at me, as if ready to catch me when I passed out, he asked if we wanted to stop a few times, but come on! My -I mean our- alliance is probably at the top of the mountain right now!

Soon I really can't breath and Baren is struggling. It is now night-time. We come to a large cave, and decide to make camp. In the the far distance I hear three more canons, just as the anthem blares. I stop breathing. I cross my fingers and wait...

All of District 7 and District 9's Suprise are dead. I exhale in relief. I begin shivering again and Baren passes me his only item he got in the Bloodbath...a blanket. I take it gratefully, and in return take first watch.

At first, I can tell he is pretending to be asleep, but then his breathing changes and he falls into a deep sleep, I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and step outside, you can see the meadow from here. It looked beautiful from here, so peaceful and calm, to bad it was actually a bloody arena...

My eyes begin to flutter close when I hear it, a scream.

But this was a girl's scream.

Savia' s scream...

* * *

**AN: DUN, DUN, DUN! Nice people review...**


	19. Chapter 19 Fall for you

**AN: Hey! Thank you to all of those who are reviewing! You guys are the best! I hope I did this chapter right, because it might get confusing...**

* * *

Chapter 19 Fall for you

It was Savia. This wouldn't register in my brain until I hear another scream. I scrambled up and start running as fast as I can. Another scream. Go faster!

It was them. The careers. Grandi was fighting Haden, Bly was fighting Hades. Titus was fighting Vicent, but that wasn't the worst part. Izka was swinging a Savia with his mace. She had scratches all down her arms, but had a gaping hole in her shin, which was where he probably first hit her. Jennalee just sat on a rock looking bored, shouting at Izka to hurt Savia.

That did it. I launch an arrow at Izka, it buries in his temple, as Izka falls to the ground, BOOM! My first kill. The sensation elates me for a second before I am brought down to earth by Jennalee's scream of rage. It stops everything. Everyone stops fighting and looks at her, the only noise is the snow billowing in my ears and Savia's soft whimpers.

Jennalee looks at me with pure despise in her eyes. It turned her pretty face into an vile, ugly mess of hate and jealousy. "You!" she says accusingly in her icy tone "You -!" She starts off, but then suddenly Haden stops her

"Don't talk to her like that!"

Jennalee whips round, smirk on her face

"Oh, I forgot, you looooooove her" she says drawling out the love. Haden doesn't go red, but he looks uncomfortable about her remark. I can't help feeling slightly affended. Haden gives me a guilty look. I give him back a blank stare, not quite knowing what to say or do at this point. Kill Jennalee stupid! I raise my bow, but she is too quick, she throws one of her daggers, it slices through the bow, and hits me in the stomach. I stumble back and collapse onto a rock. Blood pours out of my wound, but that doesn't trouble me. She broke my bow. SHE broke my bow. She BROKE my bow. She broke MY bow. SHE BROKE MY BOW!

I scream in pain, hopefully it came across as anger. My weapon! My bow! The only thing I know how to use. The only thing that could have gotten me out of the arena alive.

Jennalee bursts out laughing with her witch-laugh. This makes me angry, Blye looks like she is about to stab something her trident, she lunges at Jennalee, but Grandi simply picks her up as if she were nothing, throws her trident out of reach, and slings the angry girl over her shoulder. She kicks his stomach, but then screams in pain, they were wearing armour.

Jennalee turns her amused from Blye to me. She unzips her jacket, and picks a long, curved dagger. "Do you like it?" she says evilly "Perfect for cutting and throwing" I can't help but widen my eyes in fear, this girl was going to kill me, I was going to die, in front of the whole Panem.

"Stop!" cries a voice, Haden "Please! Don't kill her!"

Jennalee frowns and looks at him, then me, she smiles in a sort of I-am-gonna-tell-you-something-and-you-are-not-going-to-like-it way.

She turns to me, and walks up to Haden and hugs him. "Hey, cousin"

I can almost hear the Capitoltes gasp. I am filled with dread, pain and distrust. Why didn't I see it before? Their black hair, icy blue eyes, everything about them looked...related. I look at Haden, wishing to him to tell me it was not true. He looked away guilty and Jennalee laughed again.

"Your so stupid!" she cackled "It never even crossed your mind once?"

I shake my head slowly. She laughs and claps her hand together. "Ah, I love it when things don't work out!" I don't really angry at her anymore, it was Haden I want to hurt now, I let him kiss me, and hug me and sleep with me, he and Jennalee were planning this all the time and I...was too caught up in the game.

"Stand up" Jennalee says in distaste, like I was the mouldy mush the lunch ladies gave you on Thursdays. I reluctantly stand up. Hades then comes with Savia in his arms, barely couscous. He drops her, and she rolls a little, ending at my feet. I help her up and support her. Jennalee smiles sadistically. Hades lurches forward, and we step back, then I know it, we were at the edge of the mountain, if I looked down I would see the side of the mountain, which is the only way. "Night, night" Jennalee says in mocking voice, her lips pouting, doing a small wave with one of her hands.

Then Hades pushes me, and Savia and I are then air-born, then we are falling, falling to our deaths, and all I can hear is Savia and I's screams...

* * *

**AN: Did I do okay? Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20 Save a life

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is quite short, but don't worry a lot of things are happening soon! *evil laugh* Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20 Save a life

Savia hit the ground before me. If the fall didn't kill her, then me landing on top of her sealed the deal. I gasp in pain and roll off her, one of my legs looks crippled and broken...I can't feel the other one, but that type of pain wasn't hurting me right.

"Savia!" I gasp "Savia, please don't be dead!" I crawl over to her, using just my hands, I brush her mousy blonde hair out of her face. "Savia, don-" My voice breaks as I see her glassy eyes. Savia Cronin was dead. Tears fall endlessly down my face. This was my fault. She died because of me. I had let her die.

I crawl back, the sight of her body... My fault. "No!" I cry "No, anyone but Savia!" My fault. All my fault. Her bent, twisted body and the blood pouring out of her was too much...BOOM! I scream.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I scream in rage"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" I shake my fist at the mountain, but turn it to where a camera would probably be "I WILL KILL YOU!" I scream endlessly "I CURSE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! MAY YOU BURN IN HELL!" I wasn't even mad at Jennalee anymore, it was the Capitol. The Capitol brought the death of Savia and countless others. Their fault.

Tears flow endlessly down my cheeks. I feel dirty. Dirty with the blood of Savia. I claw at myself. I was losing control. Everything was spinning and the colours were too vivid. I scream again in pain. I bring my knees to my chest and claw at my hair, digging into my scalp. My breathing gets faster and faster. My heart is beating out of my chest. Making me feel uncormfortable. I scream and scream.

Then suddenly a shooting pain runs through my left arm. Then another. And another. I can't breathe. I try to swallow air, but none reaches my lungs. Then my chest begins to burn. Like heart-burn, but so much more painful. It sets my skin on fire, my heart beating unevenly, I gasp. I am having a heart-attack.

"Mayla!" whispers a voice, I turn my head to find Baren, he looks at me with deep concern "Breath slowly and deeply" I try to slow my hurried breathing. Black spots appear everywhere as my left arm stops hurting, my chest feels numb and I feel light and free. Baren becomes fuzzy and blurry. Then I realise why. Baren has injection something into me. A need- flying purple monkey! The rainbow swirls smile at me. "You have got sponsors May!" They cry happily. Baren bear saved my lif- doodle bop! I lie down on the candy-floss grass and smile as the pink bunnies cuddle into me. Then last thing I remember before passing out was Baron bear sigh in relief as the lollipop trees tower over me and sunshine rain comes towards us...

* * *

**AN: Yeahhhh...May has a heart-attack...Reveiws?**


	21. Chapter 21 The cat and the mouse

**AN: IT'S OFFICAL! I AM GONNA DO A SEQUEL TO THE BLOOD GAMES!**

**Yay! I have a lot planned for it! I hope all of you guys will read it!**

* * *

Chapter 21 The cat and the mouse

When I wake up, I am in the cave from the first day. It is dark outside, and I look down at my legs. They were still crippled and bent, but I couldn't feel any pain.

"How are you?" asks Braen, I turn my head to see him in the corner, his face darken in a shadow.

"My legs..." I begin, but then trail off, Baren smiles and holds up a empty needle, which shines in the artificial moonlight. He says one word. "Morphling" So that is what Morphling is like...all pink bunnies and candy grass, but then something hits me, mentally of course,

"You saved my life" Baren looks down shyly at his filthy hiking boots,

"...It's fine...you would have done the same for me..." I smile, but then something else hits me, Would I? Would I saved Baren's? I pause for a few seconds not knowing what to do. I decide to change the subject.

"Who else is dead?" He looks at me with pity

"Hades"

I shrug "That's a career anyway"

"They still have Blye though"

The world stops for a moment

"W-why isn't she dead?"

Baren looks at me with pity, again

"Two possible reasons...One she could have side-"

"No" I say simply "Blye would never do that"

"Did you think Haden would"

I look at him, not with anger, but sadness,

"No"

Baren nods knowing he got let off easily

"And the other reason is more possible..."

"What?"

"They're keeping her as hostage"

"...why would they do that?"

"Because when the Capilotes get bored, the Gamemakers pull in all of the weird and horrible Mutts. Mutts are made in the Capitol for the games. They are designed to kill and draw tributes together. Jennalee is biding time. So...they torture Blye everyday, until you get better, because if Jennalee is torturing...the Capitol are gonna have some great entertainment..."

I gasp. Then Baren adds...

"I think they started today...I heard screams from the mountain..."

Jennalee is drawing me in. She wants me to come for Blye. We are now playing a dangerous game of Cat and Mouse...

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short! Just wanted to tell you about the sequel ;P love you guys!...and I love people who review more!**


	22. Chapter 22 How to save a life

**AN: Hey! Sorry about the no updating thing...Hope you like this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to all of my lovely friends at the forum!**

**At: forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay/116078/**

* * *

Chapter 22

Today when I woke up, I was woken by two noises one was a BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! And the other was Baren saying "That make's it the careers, Haden, Blye and Titus, you and me, Jet and Oceania and District 9 girl left. Poor District 5...they never saw it coming... I hear the girl's scream... The careers work fast..." Then he smiled and held up a silver package. He explained while I was sleeping, it landed on my stomach, inside was another needle. "I injected it into you..." He says, I looks at my legs, one still bent in an odd way, but I could wriggle toes and bend my legs, wow, even my stomach wound is gone, the Capitol may not be able to do magic, but they can do miracles.

I propped myself up on my elbows. So Blye was still alive, and Titus? I didn't see him after the my fall, but then again one more person to torture. This was wrong, it cannot happen, "We need to get Blye." I said speaking my last thought aloud. Baren looked at me in shock, "We can't go back for her"

"Why?!"

"Look at you May! Your a mess, no bow, I have no weapon and you can barely walk."

"I owe that much"

"You do?"

"Yes, she's my friend, she fought my corner and is getting hurt because of that, I won't stand for it!

"You can't stand!"

"It's a figure of speech..."

"I know! But you actually can't stand"

I frown, I will be able to, at that, I grip a hole on the wall of the cave and pulls myself up, the sudden weight on my legs force then to collapse. Baren chuckles and I throw him a angry glare and try again, succeeding this time, I shuffle to the hole, it looks about noon and my stomach is growling, "Biscuits?" I ask, Baren shakes his head

"I ate them...You were out for about a week...that's why there is so little tributes left..."

I gasp, Blye has suffered pain for too long! And there are no biscuits left! I look awa from Baren and reach for my bo-...wait. Jennalee broke my bow. "I will kill her." I growl, "I will kill Jennalee Day!" Baren looks out me in doubt. I frown, and he hands me a jagged rock he shared while I was out.

It takes only a few seconds to pack our stuff, my pack lost to the cliffs and Baren never going into the Cornucopia at the Bloodbath. We sent off up the mountain, the opposite way to the way we did last time. It takes us about 5 hours to get to the careers camp.

The strong smell of roasting pork fills my nose, I see Jennalee's face illuminated by the fire's glow, her expression the most peaceful I have ever seen her, she seemed to be rotating a marshmallow, on the end of a twigs, next to the pig.. Baren and I are hidden behind a large rock, the same she sat on when the cliff incident happened, one move and I know she will hear us and one of her daggers will fly into my forehead...

Blye. I almost scream the sight of her unbearably to see. Her usual bronze wavy hair cut at odd angles, lips sliced at the edges to make her have a constant fake smile, one arm slashes in various places, her other arm detached from her body laying next to her feet, leaving a bloody stump, her pretty face ruined and her remaining hand clasping her eye socket, I wonder for a moment, but then I see what is on the end of Jennalee's stick is not a marshmallow. It was remains of Blye Odair's left eye.

Blye looks like she has lost the will to live. She is crying and screaming..."SHUT UP!" Screamed Jennalee and goes back to roasting her eye. Then Hades and Grandi come out of the tent. "What?" She spits "What does the 11 want now?!"

The two boys shuffle uncomfortably, Hades opens his mouth to speak, then closes, then Grandi does the same. Jennalee cackles evilly, before throwing the eye into the fire, turning round to them drawing her other dagger and points them at the helpless boys threatingly "Dumb and dumber, I see! Tell me, or you Games end here!" Her icy blue eyes piercing into theirs.

Grandi quickly pipes up, "He's not cooperating! He mumbled something about seeing you!" Jennalee rolls her eyes.

"Well bring him out here then!"

They quickly go into the tent, and come out, Haden with them, and Titus, who was gaged and blind-folded apart from a few cuts on his arms, he was reasonably okay. Hades kicked his inner knees, and Titus fell to his knees in front of Jennalee. She fingers the blind-fold for a second, before drawing her dagger and slicing down. The blind-fold falls off, but Titus cries in pain, a thin long cut now from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. When he sees Jennalee he growls and try's to lunge at her, but the three boys keep him down, Jennalee then smacks him across the face.

Titus growls and spits out a tooth at her feet, she hits him again and he looks up to her. Jennalee crosses her arms. "It's my seventeenth birthday today, you know?" She said bitterly "So you have to play nice for the birthday girl." Titus looks at her with despise filled in his eyes. Jennalee smirks. "That's more like it" She clicks her fingers and Hades brings her a tree stump, she sits on it, now at Titus's height, she was just over average height, but with Titus kneeling they could stare at each other perfectly. "Now!" She says taking her thin arm and wrapping her long fingers securely round his throat. She then slurs out, "Where do I find Mayla Hawthorne?"

I cross my fingers...

"I have no idea" Titus relayed blankly, Jennalee then drew her dagger and slapped him with it, a deep long run across his cheek, blood dripping from the end, turning the snow below him red. He didn't recoil or even wince, he kept his stare up with Jennalee. Jennalee then looked at him, narrowed her eyes and sighed in frustration, she knew he wouldn't tell. "I detest people like you" She says bitterly, Titus frowned "A million people can detest, hate and despise you, but it can always be canceled out by one person who loves you" At that Jennalee presses the point of the dagger at his throat as Titus continues "...and don't do something permanently because your temporally upset." At that she slits his throat and Titus falls to her feet, dead. BOOM!

* * *

**AN: *sniff* Titus says some quotes things..LISTEN TO HIM! It could change your life! So 5 reviews- update in 2 weeks, 10 reviews- 1 week, 15- 2 days!**

**P.S. Credit to Joker from batman for the states of Blye's lip!**


	23. Chapter 23 What comes around goes around

**AN: HEY GUYS! *sighs* Almost at the end of this book...have you enjoyed it! I sure have! Only a few more chapters left! Okay...you find out something BIG today. Feel special! ;P **

**Dedicated to my amazing sister, without her I wouldn't have gone past Chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 23 What comes around goes around

I ball my fists up in anger. Jennalee has gone to far. Savia and now Titus. I know I will never get his words..."A million people can detest, hate and despise you, but it can always be canceled out by one person who loves you"...Right now, the only person I know I love enough to save is Blye. Her breathing is slowing down, her head dropping forward, her bronze hair caked with blood falling into her eyes.

Jennalee kicks Titus's corpse, making him roll over, his brown eyes glazed over, the stars reflecting on them. Jennalee cackles her witch laugh and returns to her rock. Haden looks at Titus' corpse with guilt, he bends down and shifts Titus' body into a more comfortable position, then gently shuts his eyes. Jennalee snaps at him about not taking pity, Haden stands up and mutters something. Jennalee's pretty face twists in anger, she stands up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She screams in his face, Haden turns to her

"I said, you didn't have to kill him." At that Jennalee cackles again and slaps Haden

"I don't think understand the games clearly enough, dear cousin" She growls "One champion, one winner, one victor, IT WILL BE ME! You know how long I have trained for!"

"Yes Jen..." She slaps him again

"Since I was five, Haden, since I was freaking five years old. Trained to be an assisin."

Haden looks at her softly

"You don't have to do it, you know."

"I DO! You know why!" At that she slits his wrist and slits her own and holds them in comparison. Haden's red blood runs down his arm, but Jen's blood was black. Black as the night. "It's been seventeen years, Haden, seventeen years since they did this to me." I frown, Jen wasn't a normal career. Grandi shakes and points at her blood.

"H-how?!" Jen walks over to him, glaring at him

"I was genetically enjeneeired." She says simply "I was made for one thing, and one thing only, to assassinate Mayla Hawthorne and her family. I am a human mutt."

* * *

**AN: Likey? No Likey? Review!**


	24. Chapter 24 FEAR

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! But I do have a message at the bottom once you have read it...**

* * *

Chapter 24 F.E.A.R

I want to scream. I want to shout. The darkness makes me feel clostrophbic. Jennalee...she was made to kill me...that explains everything...

Grandi looks like he about to pass out. His face full of horror. Jennalee is grinning disturbingly. "Scared Grandi?" She's asks mockingly

"N-no..."

Jen growls and lifts up her dagger, it's metal streaked red from Titus' dried blood, she lifts it to her face, the shine of the moon reflecting slightly, so a beam of sliver runs down her face. Her eyes fixed on the blade for a second, she then looks up.

"I don't have cowards on my team."

Grandi's dark eyes widen in sheer terror, his lips move, but no words come out. Jennalee's smile widens, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"What was that, Grandi?"

Grandi shakes slightly, creases of frustration form on his forehead.

"You...you can't kill me!"

Jennalee stares at him for a second, then bursts out cackling.

"Of course I can!"

Grandi balls up his fists.

"I'm still a career! You...you...wouldn't win!"

And just as the words slipped out, I could tell he wanted to take them right back. Jennalee stopped half way through cackling and put on a stern face. The type an abusive mother would have just before she slapped you.

"I. Don't. Lose. I. Win."

She says gritting her teeth. Grandi looks over desperately at Haden. Haden stares at him blankly, Hades gives him a you-shouldn't-have done-that look. Grandi turns to Jennalee.

"...please..."

Jennalee face softens, in fact it is the first time I have ever seen her not scowling, she lowers her weapon.

"Well it is my birthday..."

"H-happy birthday!" Calls Hades nervously in the distance, Jennalee smirks

"Do you have a present for my seventeenth? Huh, Grandi?"

Grandi shakes his head,

"I-I didn't know! We barely know each other!"

Jen rolls her eyes

"We-" She is cut off by a high, long ear spitting noise. Jennalee whirls round to Haden. "It's them."

Haden eyes widen immediately and starts shouting orders at Hades and Grandi, the two run around like headless chickens, Jennalee is grabbing a pack and stuffing everything inside, Haden is packing away the tent. They are moving away.

I turned my head to Baren, he raises his eyebrows in question. Who is them? Baren gestures to Blye, who has lost consciousness...What do we do?! Run in and attempt to carry her, in perfect range of Jennalee, or leave her with the careers?

I don't have to make the decision, the careers are packed, Haden hurriedly scoops Blye in his arms, Jennalee screams at him

"LEAVE HER! SHE IS AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

Haden blinks.

"We can't just leave her he-"

A shadow crosses over him.

"Haden." Jennalee hisses "Don't move."

Too late Haden is flown across the air, landing in the ground, Blye still in his arms.

Something barely visible drops down heavily. I can't tell what it is, but it is growling. The thing lifts it head. My heart skips a beat.

The creature had large blood red eyes, to holes in it's for a nose, when it opened it mouth to screech again, I saw two large, sharp fangs hand from the roof of it's mouth, two smaller ones on the bottom. It stood up, revealing a human body, a naked torso, the waist down covered in fur, it growled and spread it's wings, thin and scarred, it lunged at Hades and sank it's fangs it his neck, the creature gulped, it could drink blood. Baren and I, as well as the careers, are frozen in fear, the creature drops Hades' lifeless body to the ground, it's mouth now stained with blood. It screeched again. This a mutt. A bat mutt.

Baren whispers

"Hurry! We need to run!"

The Bat snaps it's head in our direction, it heard him, the creature sniffed the air, it could smell us, the creature then bore it's eyes into mine.

It can see me.

* * *

**AN: I work very hard on this story, if you are a fellow author you would know. I know I don't updated everyday, but I do my best. Now, fellow authors, know that excitement when you get an alert about a review? Yeah, I love that. I have seen the amount of visitors who have been reading my story, guess how many review? Not even a quarter. I want to know what you guys think, some people haven't even reviewed once. Why should I review your stories if you don't return the favour? I hate to nag but reviews mean the world to me and I would like to take this chance in saying thanks to:**

**-Fastlivxx **

**-Dreamer**

**-Kate**

**-Alexandra**

**-Loopyloola**

**-Doodle**

**You guys have reviewed just about every chapter I throw at you, so thank you, I will be checking out your stories very soon! :) **


	25. Chapter 25 Don't laugh at me

**AN: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO MGOMGOMGOMG! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS EVER! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 101! 101! 101 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! FORGET WHAT I SAID LAST CHAPTER! I WAS IN A SPITEY MOOD AND I AM SO SORRY! YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AWESOME PEOPLE EVER!**

* * *

Chapter 25 Don't laugh at me

It was Titus. I knew it from the moment the thing lifted it's head, the same dark skin, tall, muscular structure, the same strong jaw-line...the only thing different was the eyes. The eyes blood red bored into my own.

The Titus Mutt open it's mouth baring it's fangs again, now soaked in rich red blood that once coursed through Hades' veins. It stood up to it's full height, about 6.7ft, my blood goes cold. The Titus Mutt spread it's wings, the dark leathery material that clung onto the bones.

I begin to uncontrollably shake. The Titus Mutt locked it's gaze with mine. I can't look away...

I feel Baren nudge and my eyes snap to him, I give him a thankful look. I look over to Jennalee and Haden. Haden is currently checking for Blye's pulse, why Jennalee is standing over them, keeping an eye out for the mutt. Grandi who was next to Hades when he was swept off his feet, is frozen in shock, his sword hanging limply by his side.

"Baren. Run now." I hiss at him. Baren carefully stands up. He is then thrown through the air landing at Grandi's feet. I turn round to see another bat mutt. It is Bloom. Her blonde hair no longer caked in blood, her fur a honey colour. I scrambled back against the rock, I continue pressing my back against it, in hope I might fall through it. The Bloom Mutt advanced on me, spreading it's stretchy yellow wings.

Then something happened I really wished didn't happen, Haden threw something at it. It was a piece of firewood, it hit the Mutt on the head. The Mutt, stunned that someone would try and hurt, turned it's head towards Jennalee and Haden. Jennalee hissed

"If we don't die, I am gonna kill you Haden."

The Mutts began to advance on them, me obviously now the less interesting kill. Jennalee then jumped off the cliff. Haden alarmed for his cousin, dropped Blye and ran to the edge, I then heard a scream of frustration

"JUST JUMP HADEN!"

She had landed on an edge. Haden quickly jumped down, just escaping Mutt, who spat a sizzling liquid at him. Poison. The Mutts then took of flight diving off the side off the cliff.

"May, they are gone." I realised how tightly I was holding on the rock. Baren rushes up to me and helps me up. We hugged for a few seconds, then one thing echoed in my head.

"Blye!"

I sprinted to her. She rolled her head towards me.

"M...May..." She said in a bare whisper, her throat sounding crackles and damaged. I fight back the tears, and call Baren, he in runs to her and takes off his jacket, wrapping it round her stump.

It took us until dawn the next day to get back to the cave. We set Blye down, who sleeps (or faints?) as soon as she closes her eyes. Baren and I both sleep.

"...May..." Katniss whispers, her image crackling. "May...you...idiot..."

"What?!" I ask, bewildered she would say that,

"Stop playing hero!" Her image becoming solid "Kill her now! While she's sleeping!"

"No."

Katniss looks at me warningly

"She's practically dead, May, just kill her."

I that I turn from Katniss. I pinch my arm, desperately trying to wake myself.

I open my eyes. Through the gap, I see the sky on fire. A sunset. Then a shadow passes over me. My blood runs cool. I squint my eyes...it's only Baren. Wait. A knife. Blye. Knife. Blye. Knife. Closer...

"NO!" I roar at him, Baren jumps back from Blye in suprise, dropping the knife, I grab the knife and bring it crashing down on his skull. Not Blye. Baren blinks at me in disbelief before crashing to the floor, limp.

I drop my weapon. BOOM! I just killed Baren.

**AN: ME GONNA DO A COMPETITION!**

**Question:**

**Is Ripper a girl or boy?**

**1. Girl**

**2. Boy**

**How many arms does Ripper have?**

**a) 1**

**b) 2**

**c) 3**

**I love you all! :)**


	26. I'm sorry

**AN: Hey guys, most of you know that I haven't been uploading, well I've decided to end this story. Most of the characters are Sues, the plot line is going nowhere, I've lost an Author/Reader connection through complaining (I know it's my fault) so I though it would be cruel to keep you waiting any longer. **

**I really am sorry! I don't think I'll be doing another HG fanfic, so bye! Sorry again :(**

**E**


End file.
